


freckles in the sunshine

by hawksonfire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Ronin Clint Barton, Rumlow is an asshole, Voyeurism, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, pre-SHIELD Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: The Asset has been assigned to gather intelligence on the assassin known as Ronin. Thing is, Ronin knows that.





	freckles in the sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).

> Kinktober Day 07 - Voyeurism. hope you like it lovely!! <333

The Asset settled onto its stomach, ignoring the gravel pushing at the kevlar vest. Putting an eye to the rifle scope, it breathes in through the nose and out through the mouth, focusing on the small window, currently blocked by curtains, of the apartment building across the street. There is a small balcony outside the window leading to the fire escape, a purple blanket covering the majority of the rusty metal. 

The target (Identification: Ronin, real name unknown, Mission: Reconnaissance) walks up the sidewalk, staring at the small phone in his hand. He doesn’t look up, not once, and the Asset thinks that it could have killed him eight times over by now, all because he didn’t look up. Ronin walks into the apartment building, and two minutes later - the elevator must be working again, if he’d taken the stairs it would have been at least seven minutes before Ronin made it to the apartment. Two minutes, later, the curtains blocking the window are pushed back and Ronin stands at the window in full view of the Asset, face tilted up towards the sun.

Looking through the scope, the Asset can make out each distinct freckle on Ronin’s face. There are twenty-one freckles scattered over the bridge of his nose, and far more than that around his arms and shoulders and - when did he take off his shirt? The Asset gives its head a shake, ignoring the scrape on its cheekbone from the rifle scope.

Ronin is down to his undergarments now, and the Asset quickly looks him up and down to check for weapons. There is only a knife in a thigh holster, which Ronin removes and puts out of sight, and then he just stands in front of the window. He doesn’t move, just stands there, feeling the sun on his skin. 

If he does this for the entire mission period, the Asset will have nothing to report back to its handlers. There will be correction and recalibration if it has nothing to report. Ronin pushes open the window and climbs out onto the fire escape, settling onto the purple blanket. He starts to touch his chest, running his nails over his skin and pulling at his nipples.

It should not be watching this. It's not sure how it knows that, but it knows that it is the truth. Ronin’s blond hair shines in the sunlight and his mouth falls open - no noise can be heard, not at this distance, even with the Asset’s enhanced hearing, and yet... It thinks perhaps it would be a sigh, barely audible even if the Asset were standing right next to Ronin, running its hands over his chest.

Ronin’s left hand moves down his chest and into his undergarments, and his bicep bunches as he begins to stroke himself. The Asset’s arm recalibrates with a whir, clenching around nothing. Even though it knows that it isn’t possible, somehow it can _ hear _ the moans and gasps coming out of Ronin’s mouth. Its pulse is rising and its cheeks feel warm. It shifts on the gravelled roof, crunching the small rocks beneath its weight, eyes glued to Ronin’s sun-dappled shape. Its mission is Reconnaissance, after all. 

Ronin’s right hand moves from his nipple to his hair, and he tugs roughly at it, his mouth falling open and pleasure stealing across his face. His body tenses up, noticeable even from the distance that the Asset is at, his back arches and his mouth opens in a silent ‘o’. The Asset’s cheeks are warm as it watches Ronin slump back into the purple blanket.

Ronin turns his head until he’s seemingly looking directly at the Asset, and then he winks. The Asset does not move, slowing its breathing until its whole body is completely still. Ronin should not have known where it was positioned. He must be better than its handlers thought, to know where the Asset is. 

It waits until Ronin goes back inside and closes the curtains, then packs up its rifle and moves to the rendezvous point. Its handlers do not need to know what it saw Ronin do, it will report that Ronin never left his apartment building. Its handlers also do not need to know that Ronin knew it was there. That brings only correction and recalibration, and the Asset finds that its skills remain intact and even improve, the longer it goes without correction and recalibration. 

“Soldat, report,” Designation: Beta Handler: Rumlow barks.

“Mission success,” it says, “Target did not leave his apartment building once he arrived.” 

Designation: Beta Handler: Rumlow hits it across the face. It does not react. “God, I wish we could just kill the smug bastard already,” Designation: Beta Handler: Rumlow groans. He continues speaking, but the Asset is only paying attention with one ear. The other is firmly focused inwards, where it can still faintly hear the sounds of Ronin’s groans.

Its back is against the wall of the van, arm strapped down with heavy-duty cuffs to immobilize it. It is trapped, and yet it has never felt less trapped, thinking back to the roof.

~~

Twenty-two years later, when Bucky Barnes meets Clint Barton for the first time, a year after the events in DC - after the helicarriers fell, after SHIELD and HYDRA fell, after Stevie found him and helped him get his head on straight (mostly, anyway) - he turns bright red when Clint holds out a hand and blurts, “You still like the colour purple?”

Barton looks confused for only a moment, and then he breaks out into a grin. He’s still got just as many freckles.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](candycanedarcy.tumblr.com)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](twitter.com/candycanedarcy)


End file.
